fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Taima Matsui
Taima Matsui - The third girl on the team, a 17 year old at Adler Oberschule. She hopes to be a herbalist like her mother, Aika, who is a famous herbalist. In fact, she has invented a super medicine made out of herbs, spices and plants. She works part time in Greenestone Hospital at the Cultivation Center neighborhood of Tokyo. Her mother has always been busy, and her father left her when she was 3. She loves the Cleveland Browns football team and the New York Yankees baseball team, and she is crazy for Yankee player Derek Jeter. In her civilian form, she has black hair with big curls and brown eyes. As Cure Cannabis, her hair turns green with a ponytail and her eyes are green. Her dress is like Cutie Honey, with green arm warmers and gloves. Her theme color is Green. Appearance She has black hair with big curls and brown eyes. In winter months, she wears a green coat with a scarf, long black pants baseball cap and green heels. In snowy days, she wears winter boots and gloves along with the scarf, coat and long pants. In summer months, she wears an elegant black top with a neckline, short pants and green sandals with a flower on it. As Cure Cannabis, her hair turns green with a ponytail, with a cannabis leaf ornament on top. Her eyes turn green. Her outfit is Cutie Honey like, with a green and black skin-tight one piece leotard with a cannabis leaf symbol. She also has black leggings with green stripes on the side and white heels. Also has the same arm warmers and gloves as Cure Black, but green and the hearts in greenish yellow. Basic Info Age: 17 (18 by series end) Birthday: July 8 Height 5'8 Favorite food: Rice Least favorite food: Peanuts (allergic to it), Watermelons Favorite Subject: History Least favorite subject: None Dream: To be a great herbalist like her mom Personality She's a typical city girl who carries her swagger with her. She was born and raised in Tokyo. She is a cheery girl who tries to find happiness and she encourages everyone to find their happiness. Her loves are fishing, eating healthy food, smoking cannabis, and working part time in her hospital job. She also enjoys fashion, sports, fitness and music. Her favorite teams are the Yomiuri Giants, Cleveland Browns, and New York Yankees, and her favorite player is Derek Jeter and she wants to marry him someday. She also cheers her Pretty Cure mate Kokumotsu in her high school water polo games and the Stormguard Tsunamis baseball team. She is a Buddhist, enviromentalist, and her home is 100% powered by the windmill and solar panels in her backyard. She dislikes cruel people, war, animal cruelty, getting allergies and especially when poor people get exploited. She tends to say "Please have a heart.." or "That's so sadistic!" or the like to someone whenever they do bad things. Relationships Taima loves her friends closely and dearly. She is quick to come to their aid whenever they get hurt. To her mother Aika, she always looks to her for advice on how to make medicines. To Mario Moretti, they have some disagreements whenever they talk about football baseball because she roots for the Browns and Yankees while mario is a Ravens and Red Sox fan, but like the rest of her freinds, she has nothing but unconditional love for him. Speaking of baseball, she has a crush on Derek Jeter, when she went to the Bronx once, she wore hooker clothes and snuck into the clubhouse but Yankee security escorted her out but not before she threw a "Marry me Derek Jeter" sign, but Jeter chuckled. despite this, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. Powers and Abilities Taima uses her Windmill Flower to transform into Cure Cannabis, giving her powers of the euphoric plant Cannabis, along with the ability to use Botanokinesis and healing. After transformation, she introduces herself as "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" Leaf Slash - She summons a sword like leaf with her hands, grabs it, and slashes her enemies. Healing Shower - She raises her hands to summon a raincloud that rains on her wounded allies, healing them instantly. When the other PRetty Cures hold her hands, it purifies some enemies and turn them back to normal. Oil Shower - She takes out her Water Pike, and fires oil at her enemies. Then she lights a cigarette on fire and throws it at them, setting them on fire. Ethanoil Shower - She and Kokumotsu (Cure Maize) can perform this attack. Cannabis combines her oil shower with Maize's Corn on the Cob and Ethanol Aroma/Mist to strike their enemies. Then Cannabis lights a cigarette on fire and throws it at them, setting them on fire. Cannabis Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Cannabis uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! CANNABIS PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL! Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters